


It was enough

by mairon_writes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairon_writes/pseuds/mairon_writes
Summary: Livi carries some demons from the past but maybe it’s time to quiet them down with a little help





	It was enough

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this isn’t as cheerful as I planned it in the beginning but some things happened and this is a result. I want to say this is completly made up and fictional, I don’t know anything about Livi’s parents and that isn’t the point of this at all. Today was also pride parade in Zagreb and I hope everyone is safe and that they had a wonderful time.I hope y’all will enjoy :)

Livi's heart stuttered and it would have started beating faster if it already wasn't from all the adrenaline in his body. Tin wasn't standing up and he looked like he was in pain and all Livi wanted to do was to rush to him and make sure he was alright. But he couldn't.

 

Livi clenched his jaw and willed himself to concentrate on the game, on where the ball was. He already made one mistake and it costed them a goal. He couldn't make another. Tin is going to be fine. 

 

Livi can practically hear his father's voice, scolding him for being weak. How he is weak for loving a man in the first place, but even more for letting him distract him from what's important. No. Livi won't go down this memory lane. He isn't doing this for his father. 

 

He needs to do this, that much is true. For Lovre, who was injured for a long time, who always acts like his older brother.. For Suba who will always be like a second father to him and who he knew he was watching this game. Livi couldn't let them down. 

 

So he did his best to catch every ball that came near the goal. Heat was almost unbearable with his long sleeves jersey but he proceeded. 

 

After Tin came back to the game he felt so relieved, nothing seemed so hard and impossible anymore. Livi feels as if he could fly. He catches one ball after another. He hangs from the goal at one point even. He barely feels exhaustion and heat anymore. 

 

They win.

 

It's not the best, nor easiest win they had, but it's a win. They won. And everyone is hugging him and praising the way he managed to stop Bale's shots. Livi feels like he is floating. He feels like he belongs. 

 

In the locker room everyone is celebrating and Domo somehow managed to get a bottle of beer already and Livi can see Luka shaking his head in amused disapproval before he goes to take a shower. 

 

Livi showers longer than necessary because he needs time to calm down. He is happy but part of him can't believe they won such an important game while he was goalkeeper. Unwillingly, Livi's thoughts take him back to his father again.

 

He wasn't happy with Livi being a goalkeeper when he started playing football.It took him years to accept the fact that his son will never be scoring a goal. He was even less thrilled when Livi admitted he liked boys, too. His mother always told him his father loved him, but is love enough if someone can't even look at you when you tell them you are happy with someone they don't approve off?

 

Livi exited the shower, figuring he was alone. He will catch up with others soon. He almost jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him shoulder.

 

"Tin! Jesus I didn't see you there. You scared the hell out of me."

 

And Tin smiles at him, and Livi's heart flutters. His mother always told him the love will just hit him one day and that he will just know when they meet. He didn't. It was gently and slow falling. Love didn't hit him, but he got enough hits as it was. He would always prefer this. He wasn't in love with Tin right away, but when he realized he was, it was hard to pinpoint when it happened.

 

"You were amazing today," Tin says, sounding almost shy about saying that,

 

"Thank you. You were really amazing too, especially since you decided not to let your hair be in your eyes all the time."

 

Tin's laugh always made Livi laugh along, no matter if he found something funny or not. It was impossible not to.

 

"So why aren't you with the rest of the team? I realized I zoned out in the shower a bit too late but what is your excuse?"

 

Tin averts his eyes. He shifts nervously from one leg to another and Livi can't help but feel curious now. What was there to be nervous about in Livi's question.

 

"I was waiting for you, actually," Tin whispers, still not looking at him, "I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

 

Livi raised his eyebrow. Well that was weird. What would Tin need to talk about with him now, that the rest of the team couldn't hear?

 

"What is it? Are you okay?"

 

"Yes I...I wanted to ask that...if. Oh damn it!"

 

Tin made a hand gesture, obviously frustrated by his lack of words. He stepped closer, then closer again. He cupped Tin's face and Livi gulped from how close he was. 

 

"I like you. Romantically. And I really want to kiss you right now." 

 

"Please do." Livi whispered before he could stop himself. What did he have to lose anyway? 

 

Tin kissed him and Livi let everything else melt away as he tangled his hands in Tin's hair. All his thoughts, doubts and responsibilities it disappeared for those few moments. It felt so right just as the moment he admitted he loved Tin. Easy as breathing and yet it changed everything.

 

They pulled away and Livi got lost in blue depths of Tin's eyes. All the disapproving voices seemed so far away every time he was with Tin but now they were completely silent. Because there wasn't any part of Livi that could believe this was truly wrong when he felt like this.

 

"Domi? Is everything alright?" 

 

Livi smiled and lightly kissed Tin's worried expression away. 

 

"Yes, it is now. Let's go find the others yeah? Before they notice we are gone."

 

"Sounds like a plan." Tin agreed and opened his hand for Livi to take it.

 

And Livi did. And it was enough.


End file.
